willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
DR HAIDUCS PRIVATE RESERVE
This is the doctor's basement and wine cooler cellar, post all your stupid ooc jokes here For excellent quotes put em here Overheard in Willowdale. For voting on stupid things, go here A barbarian walks into a bar. The rogue backstabs her. The barbarian takes offence at such insolence and strikes her dead. But it turns out that the rogue had rolled a very successful bluff check, and proceeds to steal all the barbarian's things. Turns out the barbarian had a heart locket with the rogue's picture inside it. The rogue was somewhat creeped out. The barbarian felt betrayed and confused, and sought anger management. The rogue proceeded to roll a successful puberty check. Cast of the Pathfinder film adaptation: Ruthea played by Lindsay Lohan Valconey played by Johnny Depp and Sosostriss played by Helena Bonham Carter (at the urging of mr tim burton) Sheriff Colquhoun by Uma Thurman Martha played by Jennifer Connoly (?iono?) Alejandra played by Zoe Saldana's head CGI'd onto Gerard Butler's body Jura played by Queen Latifah Ned played by Steve Smith (keep your stick on the ice) Rain played by Vin Diesel Captain Murdoch played by Colin Farrell Gorgoroth played by Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson Calmex played by Will Ferrell Rinzler player by David Tennant Dr. Haiduc's role offered to Daniel Radcliffe who is hesitant at being typecast Erevis as Steve Buscemi Enrique voiced by Antonio Banderas, and Peter Dinklage as body double Nanny Ogg played by Angela Landsbury First Disciple voiced by Tim Curry Weird guy ranting about the Shadow Lodge played by Kyle McLachlan Enicio Vargas played by Eduardo Noriega/voiced by Javier Bardem Pathfinder Pantheon Due to their incredible heroics, the Pathfinders have been elevated to the status of minor dieties. What is your PC's domain? Jura - people who live on the frontier Enrique - people defending their homeland Rinzler - people with insatiable curiosity, for curiosity's sake Kat - people to whom there are no strangers, only unmet friends Ru - secret-keepers and quest-seekers Alejandra - families Roswell - Travelling, maps, and relief from overbearing relatives stuff Rinzler, he fights for the users. Or wait, is that TRON? sparklepony more like firepony - 3d6 fire ref for half {C}NED TRIMMED HIS BEARD AND GOT A REAL JOB If Noale was a deity, her domain would be Powerthirst. A Hero's Grave DEAD ZUNI. RIP Mirtul 5 2112 - Mirtul 17 2113 It was only a matter of time - DM Wiki Vandal Corner (Where the witty wiki vandals go to be preserved for posterity) Ru is by far the most popular character in the Pathfinder beach volleyball spinoff, because her alternate costumes consist of Cammy's outfit, a chainmail bikini, and a wet t-shirt that says "I heart Arcade" Wavlyn's true name is "Wavydoodle", and knowing this will summon Cthulhu made of chocolate. Her real familiar is teh penguin of doom, who carries her bukkits. Jord was quietly reincarnated as a rutebaga werewolf while nobody was looking. He was vehemently against the citrus ninja plan. Noale: AND THERE WAS CHUTNEY Rain's ferverert berks are Gersbermps and he likes pina coladas, and getting caught in himself. YOU ARE NOW REQUIRED TO SING THIS BEFORE EVERY MEAL "Oh Rathbone Rathbone Rathbone, he's really really great Rathbone Rathbone Rathbone, may his greatness bless my plate!" (this is the official cheer of Team KERRS, aka team idk, aka team idgaf, aka Team Chaotic Awesome) Totally not a sponsored post Sawtooth Vale the game is on sale today or idk. I heard it's gud. Link Axehand, God of Destruction (Warning: events portrayed may not match canon) (Sung to the tune of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer"): Axehand, God of Destruction, had a very sharpened axe. It could slice through bone and metal, and makes up for the hand he lacks. None of the humans liked him, because he was a metal man, So for a while he wandered, having neither home nor land. Then in a tavern one dark night, the Arch-Psion said: Axehand with your hand, my powers, we could make the whole world ours. Then all the people worshipped, and they shouted out in fear: Axehand and the Arch-Psion, please don't you come over here! Hipster Pathfinding After being a Pathfinder went mainstream, some of the original gang aren't cool with new direction all the bandwagonners are going. It was only cool because no one else was doing it. Can Zuni Climb the Ladder? Nope The "Art" "Collection" 5c7aa3.jpeg|ANOTHER YULE COME AND GONE FzZIB.jpg|Meanwhile in Avenida... katarpistol.jpg|The Reese peanut butter cup of its time 101110.jpg|Critical fail on a business check Bike Knight.jpg|Roswell 2: Electric Boogaloo DlG2g.jpg|Survival check to get all the meat from it KX9kc.gif|You enter the doctor's basement and three spider swarms rain down from the ceiling 11uj4zk.jpg|An artist's rendition of Turtlerose and Sparkle Pony. The artist was punished for creating a visual representation of Sparkle Pony by being repeatedly showered in confetti. 397Staravia.png|Got my team of six lvl100 Mooks all ready to take on the elite 3 liches. Pokeball GO! Hpedit9.png Juras bad day.jpg|"So, uh, Jura... Did you not see the sign?" Seduce all the mens.png|Oh Ru, u so silly Stand back.png|Stand back, everyone! I'm going to take 20! Suijutsu.jpg|Clearly, Alejandra still has much to learn. The dance of rathbone.gif|Everyone sing the Rathbone song! Tumblr lul1chow3R1r1v23ho1 500.jpg|The Bearded Flying Man of Yule is making a list and taking 20 to check it twice Victorthebear.jpg|And so, Noemia found yet another dream to chase. Xl7xu.jpg|Zuni after a few cans of PBR Jura the psychiatrist.gif|"You're a Neutral Good man, Charlie Brown" reverend mother with a gun.jpg|Seriously, the Rev. Mother will mess you up. Birthday dragon.jpg|Happy birthday, Pathfinder 1KBgC.gif|hey jura you told the firewalkers to stay out of the black powder shop didn't you?? BearChair.jpeg StealDragonSword.jpg|Halstein, what have you been reading?|link=Forum:Kythorn_2113#Death_of_the_Volcano-God:_Kythorn_24th OverlyAttachedKat.jpg|Overly Attached Kat follows The First|link=Kat vargas' place.JPG|After gaining command over flame, Vargas decided to act upon his life-long goals.|link=Enicio Vargas The "Art" "Collection", "Large" "GIF" "Room" Category:Humour